


history only repeats

by atorusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, omg i need to stop, why am i writing so much sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorusu/pseuds/atorusu
Summary: it would always be kuroo. who else could have ever taken his spot?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	history only repeats

_"i love you, kenma."_

_"i love you too, shouyou."_

_what you really wanted to say was, "i love you too, kuroo."_

Did you ever really love me? Or was I just a substitute for someone you couldn't have? Was I just the person who made you forget about him until he came back into your grasp? What was I to you Kenma? Because you were everything to me. You rarely smiled, but when you did it was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen.

**_you curled your lips upwards, showing a bit of your flashy white teeth._ **

**_the light blush that tinted your cheeks was the most gorgeous thing i've ever seen._ **

**_the moon cast light on your face, illuminating your hair, and it seemed like you were glowing._ **

**_i knew then, that i would always love you._ **

When you laughed it was like the angels sung your praises.

_**velvety laughter filled your bedroom, while my head was on your lap.** _

_**you had just discovered how soft my hair was.** _

_**raking your fingers through it, i said something to you.** _

_**that something made you laugh so hard, so full of love.** _

_**i prided myself for being able to make the, kenma kozume, laugh.** _

_**not many people could manage it.** _

When you slept, you were always the cutest.

_**i could feel you snoring softly beside me, cuddled up in my shirt.** _

_**your head laid on my chest, and your face was scrunched up just the tiniest bit.** _

_**your lips were slightly parted, covered in a glistening pink.** _

_**you're the prettiest thing i have ever seen, i thought.** _

_**those words never left my lips though.** _

I suppose I should've known that I would always be second. I never expected this from you, of all people Kenma. Sure, you may act all abrasive but to actually be this callous? I tried to ignore every time you'd come visit, littered in another man's smell. You thought you hid it well, but you can't hide shit.

Every time you'd come up and kiss me, covered in another man's hickies. 

Every time you'd come and snuggle up to me, covered in another man's hand prints.

Every time you'd tell me you loved me, when you always wanted to say Kuroo instead.

_and one time, you actually did do it._

You were streaming, and I was about to go get up and get the food your mom made.

**And then you broke my heart.**

I knew what was happening behind my back, but a little denial never hurt anybody... until it did.

_**~** _

_**"kenma, i'll be right back with our food so you can keep streaming."** _

_**"ok, thank you."** _

_**"no problem, love you kenma."** _

_**"love you too, kuroo."** _

_**i walked out.** _

_**i walked out of your room.** _

_**i walked out of your room and packed my bags, bidding farewell to your mom.** _

_**i walked out of your house and never looked back.** _

_**i walked out of your house and to the station.** _

_**i walked out of your house, and made my way to my own home.** _

_**i walked into my house, and clicked on your stream.** _

_**you didn't even notice what you said.** _

_**you didn't even notice i wasn't back.** _

_**your chat did though, and when you checked the chat, you asked your mom where i was.** _

_**she said i left, and when you asked why... your fans answered that for you.** _

_**~** _

i haven't seen you since then, but i hope you two are happy now.

i hope you're doing well.

i hope he can make you as happy as you made me.

i'm sorry i couldn't give you everything you ever wanted.

i'm sorry i wasn't the one you wanted.

i'm sorry you had to settle for second place.

~~~

in tokyo

"kuroo.. we can't do this anymore."

"w-why not ken?"

"i.. i miss shouyou."

"..."

"you miss shouyou?"

"..yeah."

"oh.. well good luck getting him back then."

"what do you mean?"

"he knew the whole time. he could tell every time you cheated on him kenma."

"you're lying, kuroo..."

"i really wish i was kenma.."

"but good luck anyways."

~

kenma and shouyou got back together.

and then history repeated itself.

shouyou would always be second.


End file.
